The Job That Started It All
by pokemonlovefan
Summary: The story of Romeo and Wendy I didn't want to immediately throw them together so this is first part but I will update it everyday no worries. So find out what happens when Romeo and Wendy are accidently sent on a S class mission will they make it out alive. Also will they slowly get feeling for each other or will Carla and Gajeel get in the way! FIND OUT! REVIEW ARE WELCOMED!
1. The First Job

The First Job

"Come on dad!" Romeo exclaimed as his father Macao Conbolt tried to read the morning paper.

"I already said no Romeo so shut up and eat your breakfast." Macao replied slightly annoyed.

"What does the boy want?" Wakaba asked between puffs of his cigar.

"I want to go on a job _alone_." Romeo whined as he stared at his plate.

"Come on Macao let him go at least then we get to eat in peace." Wakaba said as more smoke escaped from the corner of his mouth.

"If you don't mind let me parent my _own_ child thank you." Macao said turning to Romeo again.

"You really need to lighten up Macao in fact I know some girls who wouldn't mind your company." Wakaba snickered.

Macao gagged on his orange juice knocking it over before turning back to Wakaba.

"NOT IN FRONT OF MY SON YOU IDIOT!" Macao exclaimed punching Wakaba.

As Wakaba twitched on the ground Macao turned back to Romeo "No." he said once more before taking another sip of juice.

"But Dad _Natsu_ did jobs at my age." Romeo whined again.

Romeo could see he hit a soft spot as his father slowly lowered his glass. Macao would never forget the day Natsu had saved him and he would always owe Natsu for that.

"Romeo" he sighed

"Natsu….didn't have a dad at your age. So he _could_ go on jobs at your age but thanks to him you still have a dad. Therefore again no you can't go on a job alone not yet anyway." Macao said with a small vein now popping from the side of his temple.

Romeo cursed and was about to slam his fist on the table when Natsu's hand swooped under and held Romeo fist.

"Wow hey Romeo what's with you?" Natsu asked chuckling a bit.

"Natsu! My dad won't let me go on a job." Romeo exclaimed leaping up.

Natsu bit his lip he knew fully well it wasn't his place to say anything but he was going to anyway.

"Come on old man you have to remember how Romeo held his own in the Grand Magic Games." Natsu said rubbing Romeo's head.

"Not you too." Macao groaned.

"How about you guys what do you think?" Natsu asked turning around to face his crew.

"I think Romeo is ready." Lucy said smiling.

Gajeel, Happy, Patherlily, Gray, Carla, Wendy all nodded in agreement.

"How do you expect him to get stronger if you aren't willing to let him get stronger? I understand you want to protect him but one day he is going to need to protect himself." Erza said putting a sympathetic hand on Macao's arm.

But Natsu could still see the reluctance still lingering in his eyes.

"And hey he won't really be alone Wendy can go with him. She's been wanting to go on her own job for a while." Natsu said pushing Wendy forward.

"What?!" Gajeel and Carla exclaimed but Natsu and Happy quickly covered their mouths before they could say anymore.

"That is if Romeo doesn't mind the company?" Lucy said nudging Wendy closer.

"No I don't mind a Dragonslayer why not." Romeo exclaimed happily.

With that Macao gave a sigh "Alright fine but I get to pick the job." He said.

"FINE!" Romeo and Wendy exclaimed happily high fiving.

After reviewing the job request Macao chose a simple delivery job which was fine with Romeo. The job was to deliver a package that had been sent to Fairytail to a small fishing village pretty simple and a two day journey at the most. As Wendy was waiting outside saying goodbye to Carla Romeo was picked up by the scruff of his shirt and pulled to side by Gajeel.

"Hey kid listen no funny business on this job deliver the package and come home. No in between got it? Gajeel sneered forming his hand into a sharp steel sword.

Romeo gulped. "G-got it." He choked giving him a nervous smile.

"Good." Gajeel said smiling putting Romeo down and giving him a small pat on the head.

Romeo exhaled and took a deep breath before looking over at Gajeel who was giving Wendy an affectionate head rub. Romeo's sweat dropped but he walked nervously over to Wendy who was more than happy to start the long journey. As they walked into the city Romeo waved to his father who was screaming to be safe, don't talk to strangers, and if anything moves at night to shoot it. Romeo laughed and kept walking till they were out of the city and into the woods. He was holding his arms above his head stretching as he walked it was nice to not have grownups all around him for once.

"Hey Romeo…"Wendy began reaching out for his arm.

But Romeo thinking Gajeel would come flying out of the sky to turn him into a kabob if he so much as touched Wendy leaped out of the way.

"Umm are you ok?" Wendy asked arching her eyebrow.

Romeo's face turned scarlet red and he nervously chuckled before nodding that he was alright. They walked in silence for a while before Romeo regained some of his dignity and decided to talk again.

"What were you going to ask me Wendy?" Romeo said quietly.

"You mean before you almost jumped into a tree?" Wendy asked giggling.

Romeo felt his cheeks flush with heat "Yeah." He replied.

"I was going to ask why you wanted to go on this job alone." Wendy said staring up at the sky.

"For the same reason as you I guess." Romeo said quietly.

"No I don't think you did." Wendy said a bit curtly.

"Ok then what are you reasons?" Romeo snapped back.

Wendy laughed a bit which made Romeo's rising temper go down a bit. Her laugh bounced in the air striking a pleasing tone that was soothing to his ears. Romeo couldn't help but smile a bit as she laughed with her long blue hair dancing in the wind.

"What so funny?" he asked calmly.

"You're just like Natsu same temper." Wendy giggled.

Wendy smiled as she watch Romeo pout he didn't know if he should take what she just said as an insult or not. Wendy found herself contently watching Romeo he was cute when he pouted reminded her a bit of Natsu.

"I guess but..hey don't dodge the question why did you want to go on a job alone?" Romeo persisted.

"I was tired of being the baby of the group even Carla treats me like a baby and I'm older than her. Gajeel too he treats me like his little sister even though he's a big softie." Romeo's sweat dropped Gajeel is not a softie he thought. "So I guess I just wanted to go on a job so Natsu and others can stop treating me like the baby of the group." Wendy finished looking up at the sky.

Romeo was silent for a minute and it made sense now why Gajeel threatened him. Wendy was like his little sister so letting her go on a job alone especially with a boy must have been hard for him.

"What about you?" Wendy asked interrupting his thoughts.

"Oh well it's the basically the same case with me too. My dad's always protected me never letting really show my stuff. To be honest I've never gone full out in a fight before." Romeo said blushing.

"You're kidding." Wendy said remembering the countless of times she fought till she nearly dropped dead.

"No. That's why I want to try going on jobs solo I see you, Natsu and Gajeel going full out and I want to know what that feels like. To go full out and protect what's really important in my life I don't know I guess I just want to prove myself." Romeo finished touching his Fairytail emblem.

Wendy gave a small giggle. "I think that's sweet and your right it feels amazing to give it your all in a fight. To completely go pass your limits knowing you can get stronger it feels amazing. But at the same time you have to remember that when Natsu and others go all out it's to save the guild. So it's really scary because sometimes your all isn't good enough I've seen that plenty of times. But having said that when you do pull that off and you get to see what you were protecting is still safe and sound it's the best feeling in the world." Wendy said happily looking up to the sky.

Romeo smirked Wendy had an adorable smile and for the rest of the way they talked. It was pretty fun Romeo learned plenty of things and laughed a lot mostly about all the embarrassing stories about Gray and Natsu. He couldn't help but admire Wendy he always thought at some point the seven years they missed would come up. Mostly because Wendy wasn't actually 13 technically she was 20 and that made Romeo feel a little weird since he was 13. But she was still so innocent and shy expect in battle then all bets are off Romeo thought thinking back to the Grand Magic Games. Watching Wendy fight even though she didn't want to but because the guild had something to prove inspired him. Romeo always felt like he is body was tingling with electricity anytime Natsu, Erza or Lucy put everything on the line for the guild. After they reached the half way point Romeo noticed how tired he was but he and Wendy were shocked they reached the half way point so quickly. They would be at the town by nightfall and then back at the guild the night after he could hardly believe the job was already over.

"Wow our job is almost done." Romeo said standing in the middle of the road.

"Yeah time goes by fast when you're having fun." Wendy giggled.

Romeo felt a tingle fly up his spine and heat flush to his cheeks why did she have to laugh like that he thought. Suddenly Romeo's stomach growled causing Wendy to laugh again.

"What?!" Romeo exclaimed blushing while clutching his stomach.

"You're just like Natsu!" Wendy exclaimed nearly keeling over with laughter.

Romeo couldn't help but blush as Wendy pulled him over to a tree on the side of the road.

"Here." She said warmly handing him a small package wrapped in brown baking paper.

It was tingling with warmth and as he opened it a buttery scent wafted into the air. Inside was a freshly baked loaf of bread still prickling with heat. Wendy quickly dabbed it with some butter and the butter slowly melted over the flaky crust making his mouth water. As he took a bite the bread immediately melted in his mouth the crust tore away leaving the soft inside which was coated in butter. Romeo grinned in delight much to Wendy's happiness.

"Did you make this?" Romeo said with his mouth slightly filled.

"Carla and I did. Is it ok?" she asked shyly

"Mhmmmm.." Romeo said packing as much of the delicious bread as he could in his mouth.

Wendy smiled as she watched Romeo pack his cheeks in with bread till he looked like a chipmunk. She could feel goosebumps flutter across her forearms as she watched him he was awfully cute. Once they were done they dusted themselves off and were getting up when a roaring ball of fire came hurling toward them. It obliterated the tree behind them and threw Wendy into the air who went crashing down into the ground.

"Wendy!" Romeo yelled running over to her.

She groaned as he shifted her up.

"WATCH OUT!" she exclaimed bolting up tackling him to the ground as a thunder strike rippled across the air striking the place where they had just been.

Romeo leaped up choosing to ignore that fact that Wendy had basically thrown her body on top him.

With a furious red blush he yelled "WHO'S THERE COME OUT!"

Standing with one leg up on the trunk of the obliterate tree was a mage with spiky brown hair whose face reminded Romeo of a weasel. He had a scar running down from his skull to his jaw his piercing green eyes focused themselves on Wendy's satchel which contained the request item. He was quite lanky no real muscle and he was wearing a torn tank top with some black jeans and boots to match. Even though he didn't look like a much of a fighter Romeo could feel the magic energy radiating off him it was strong fire magic. Behind him was a towering hulk of man with a buzz cut that was tinted a slight orange. He had small green eyes just like the man in front of him expect he was shirtless with only some puffy knee high pants like Natsu. Romeo could feel his magical energy which was equal to his partner the fire mage. Whoever they were Romeo knew this wasn't going to be easy or fun.

"Hey kiddies why don't you tell me what you got in the bag?" the fire mage asked snapping his finger letting a single flame dance around his hand.

Romeo instinctively put himself between the mages and Wendy who tucked the satchel behind her.

"None of your business." Romeo answered curtly.

"Oh feisty why don't we asked the cute one behind him Kai?" the thunder mage asked staring at Wendy with hunger in eyes.

"Good idea Arich. What about it sweetheart?" Kai asked stepping toward Romeo.

"Paws off!" Romeo growled igniting his fist.

But he felt Wendy paw his back and his nodded without warning he leaped up clearing the way for Wendy.

"ROAR OF THE SKY DRAGON!" Wendy bellowed as the hurricane of wind roared toward its target.

But the two mages didn't even blink as they jumped back landing on either side of the blast grinning their eyes gleaming with bloodlust.

"Guess we have to fight them." Kai snickered.

"Guess so." Arich cooed in agreement.

Romeo gritted his teeth this wasn't going to be easy.

Meanwhile back at the guild…..

"Oh hello Macao where's Romeo?" Gramps asked as Macao sat at the bar.

"He went on a job with Wendy." Natsu answered since Macao was too unnerved to answer.

"By themselves? Wow didn't think you had it in you getting older has made you soft." Gramps snickered.

"That's the pot calling the kettle black master. Exactly how old are you Master." Erza asked slyly while raising her hand to her lips.

Master scrunched his nose before answering "Old enough to give you a good smack." Master sneered back.

Erza chuckled as Master continued "Anyway what job did they take?" he asked.

"Some delivery job to a fishing village." Gray answered.

Master's face dropped and the color drained from his skin as he leaped off the bar and ran to the request board.

"What's wrong Gramps?" Lucy asked as they all huddled over to Gramps.

"Was the job a two day journey?" Gramps asked scanning the board.

"Y-yes what's this about Master?" Erza asked.

"That wasn't an ordinary job Mira was supposed to inform me when the item came in. That package was an extremely rare item it almost qualified as an S class ranked mission. A duo of mages was hired to steal the item I was going to send Erza to deliver it." Master said numbly staring at his feet.

"ARE YOU SAYING I SENT MY SON ON AN S CLASS MISSON?" Macao exclaimed gripping Master by the scruff of his shirt shaking him.

"Y-Yes." Master groaned his head bobbling from side to side.

Macao dropped Master letting him crumbled to floor before tearing toward the exit. But Natsu, Gray, Erza and Gajeel appeared in front of the door arms crossed.

"MOVE IT NATSU THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Macao growled poking his finger at Natsu's chest.

"Exactly." Natsu said grinning waving Macao's finger aside.

"That's why I should fix it." Natsu said grinning.

"HE'S MY SON!" Macao roared.

"We know that." Lucy said putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"B-but.."he muttered.

"Trust me old man I'll get your son back." Natsu said smiling from ear to ear.

The others nodded in approval but Macao was still stuttering till Master came from behind him and gave him a nod.

"Don't let them touch my son." Macao growled giving in.

"Don't worry I'll pound them in good." Gajeel said flexing his muscles.

Macao chuckled as Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy, Carla, Patherlily, and Gajeel surged out of the guild hall running out of the city.

"Get there in time." He pleaded.

ALRIGHT THAT'S A WRAP HEHE. Sorry but you have to love a good cliff hanger but don't worry I won't take forever to update it. So favorite the story put it as a notification and at 9pm tomorrow I'll update it again. Already working on the second part Pokémonlovefan out!


	2. The Fight and The Tux

The Fight and The Tux

Romeo groaned as he was sent crashing into the ground he then turned and saw Wendy rushing over. She extended her hands out and muttered an incantation before her hands started glowing a bright green.

"Wendy stop." Romeo groaned moving her hands.

Wendy was already getting weaker she couldn't keep up her attacks and heal him at the same time. Her ears perked up as another unison raid of fire and thunder was hurled at them, Wendy quickly jumped in front of Romeo.

"Armor!" she yelled crossing her arms in front of her face.

A shimmering shield of white air solidified around her as the fire and thunder unison raid battered against it. But Romeo knew about Wendy's sky magic her spell that was increasing her defense power would wear off soon. Soon often the shield started crackling and before Wendy could jump out of the way it shattered. Wendy squealed as she was thrown into the air but Arich jumped up and spun around kicking Wendy down into another tree across the road.

"WENDY!" Romeo howled as he heard the crunch of Wendy's body crack against the tree.

But with a WHISH of air Kai was in front him smirking as he loomed over him. Romeo struggled up Kai set his leg aflame he back kicked Romeo causing him to groan as he coughed up blood. Romeo was sent rolling onto the ground till he was brought to stop by the tree. As he struggled to push himself up he wiped some blood from the corner of his lip. He slowly crawled out of the small crater his body created and made his way to Wendy.

"Wendy.." he groaned reaching out for her hand.

Her breath were coming in short rapid gasps but she smiled at him as she took his hand. The two mages then approached their bodies and leaned over them smirking.

"Hey Kai look at boy's arm isn't that the Fairytail emblem?" Arich asked.

"You're right and hey look that girls got one too." Kai answered.

The two mages howled with laughter and clutched their stomachs.

"No way! These two measles are Fairytail kids?!" Kai roared laughing

"I thought Fairytail only accepted the best haha guess not!" Arich howled.

"You're right!" Kai cried tears streaming down his face from laughter.

"SHUT UP!" The two children exclaimed jumping up.

"SKY DRAGON'S CRUSHING FANG! PURPLE FIRE!" They bellowed their uppercuts making impact with the two mages chins.

The duo was sent crashing into the road creating a large crater.

"Why you!" Kai exclaimed looking up.

But his retort died in his throat looking up was Romeo with his fist coated in bright purple flames. Both Romeo and Wendy had dark shadows over their faces and their eyes pierced out of that shadow. Bloodlust was glimmering in their eyes as they stood looming over the crater.

"You _never_ insult Fairytail." Romeo growled fixing his eyes on Kai.

Kai and Arich smirked and leaped up "Oh yeah are you going to stop us?" Kai snickered as he was launching into the air.

WHISH! With a flicker of air Wendy and Romeo appeared above them the same bloodlust roaring in their eyes.

"Yes." They sneered in unison.

"UNISON RAID! SKY AND BLUE FIRE SPELL!" they roared.

The two hurricane like jets of blue crashed together and roared toward their targets it made impact. The blazing flame whirled around the two incasing them as they howled in pain but Arich roared and the attack shatter in a shower of electricity.

"IS THAT THE BEST YOU GOT!" he roared as they landed on the ground.

WHISH! Another swish of air and he heard Romeo snickering behind of him and Wendy was behind Kai.

"BLUE FIRE! SKY DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" They bellowed.

Arich and Kai were sent crashing forward till they collided together they struggled to separate will in midair. Romeo appeared below them and decided to unleash his new move modeled after Natsu of course.

"ROAR OF THE BLUE FLAME." He bellowed as a flamethrower of striking blue flames erupted from his mouth.

The two mages howled as they were hurled up into the air in a pair of flailing limbs.

"WENDY NOW!" Romeo choked.

Wendy launched up above the mages "SKY DRAGON ROAR!" she screeched.

The hurricane of air tore through the mages sending them into the ground but as Wendy landed on the ground beside Romeo they felt the ground rumbling. The two mages launched from the ground spraying dirt and punched both Romeo and Wendy. They both went crashing into a tree and as Romeo struggled to get up he felt his strength drained he was almost out of magical energy and so was Wendy.

"Nice trick thanks for that." Kai sneered.

"Now for that item." Arich said approaching Wendy.

Romeo could feel the mages magical energy also approaching its limit maybe just maybe his next idea could work. He struggled to all fours and pulled Wendy's arm over his shoulder as he kneeled in front of the approaching mages.

"Wendy I have one more idea." Romeo said gasping.

Wendy who was breathing in short ragged breaths nodded and the two struggled up.

"What you want more you sure have a death wish." Arich snickered but he was cut off.

"No that's just how Fairytail is." Romeo said appearing behind him.

"Yeah." Wendy sneered from behind Kai.

"What?! Why you…" Kai started but was cut off.

Romeo and Wendy roared as they gave a massive kick launching the two mages into the air.

"Ready Wendy?" Romeo huffed.

"Go!" Wendy exclaimed.

Romeo surged forward "PURPLE NET!" he yelled.

Purple flames shot out and slowly took the form of a net ensnaring the two mages inside.

"NOW WENDY!" Romeo exclaimed feeling his strength falter.

Wendy ran and leaped into the net "SHATTERING LIGHT: SKY DRILL!" she yelled.

The wind began wildly whipping inside the net and Romeo could hear the mages howling. The wind kept contracting inward but the net couldn't hold much more. But Romeo bit his lip he had to hold the net till Wendy finished hopefully that would stop the mages. Romeo couldn't hold out much longer his arms were growing tense anymore and he would deplete his energy. He fell to one knee and cursed but he staggered up and roared. The net fortified and the wind soon gave out with the two mages laying on the bottom of the net and Wendy still floating above them. Romeo gasped and heaved on all fours severing shut the flow of his magical energy and the net retracted. Wendy landed roughly beside him and the two were gasping on all fours but between gasps they looked at each other. Romeo winked at Wendy and the two started laughing purely out of exhaustion. Romeo looked at Wendy as she laughed her hands resting on her knees she was right. It felt amazing to know that what he was protecting was still there and laughing. He felt a tingle run up his spine as Wendy rested her head on his shoulder.

"I think our next job together can wait a little bit." She said giving a soft chuckle.

"Yeah but not too long." Romeo huffed.

Wendy guffawed but nodded in agreement but they bolted up as he heard a scream.

"WENDY!" Gajeel screamed as he ran forward.

Gajeel saw the two mages lying in the crater and ran over gripping them by the collar.

"DO YOU WANT TO DIE?! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH WENDY! COME ON FIGHT ME BUDDY!" he bellowed Kai as he shook him.

Wendy's and Romeo's sweat dropped as they watch Gajeel threaten an unconscious Kai.

"Umm Gajeel we already finished him." Wendy chuckled.

"Huh?" Gajeel said but immediately dropped Kai and went running forward.

"WENDY!" he sobbed.

But Erza beat him to it grabbing both of them and them against her breast plate.

"OH WE WERE SO WORRIED!" She sobbed overdramatically.

Romeo's sweat dropped "Thanks Erza." He chuckled nervously.

"So what the hell happened here?" Gray asked nudging Arich with his foot.

"Yeah what did you guys do?" Natsu asked.

Romeo and Wendy quickly explained what had happened and about the fight.

"That's my Wendy!" Gajeel exclaimed happily pulling Wendy into a tight hug nearly flattening her between his huge arms.

"You did good child but promise to never worry me like that again." Carla said tearing forming in her eyes.

"I promise." Wendy replied kindly.

Both Carla and Gajeel were now sobbing over Wendy as she gave Romeo a smile. Romeo smiled back as Natsu rested his hand on his head.

"You did good kid." Natsu said kindly grinning from ear to ear.

Romeo beamed back at Natsu as he picked him up and placed him on his shoulder as Gajeel did the same to Wendy.

"Come on Erza can deliver the package but you both look half dead let's get you back to the guild." Natsu said.

Both Romeo and Wendy had no problem with that as they waved good bye to Erza. Romeo could care less at this point as he was being carried by Natsu he looked over to Wendy who was already asleep on Gajeel head. With some strands of her hair flowing gently across her face Romeo gave a weak smile as he fell asleep against Natsu warm pink hair.

"She was safe." He murmured as his eyelids shut.

When Romeo and Wendy woke up they were already back in the city and close to the guild. As they approached the guild it was already night but Romeo could see the faint outline of his father waiting at the entrance. When Romeo waved Macao yelled out his name and ran to Natsu practically ripping Romeo off his shoulders. He wasn't the only one Mira rushed forward and pulled Wendy into her arms. While Mira was squealing over Wendy, Macao was sobbing and apologizing as he hugged Romeo and for once Romeo was ok with it. He patted his father's back and smiled back at him letting him know he was ok. After everyone had stopped crying and Macao regained his composure he said Master wanted to talk to them. Gramps welcomed the two back giving them a quick hug before bowing his head as he apologized. He explained that the mission they had just went on nearly qualified as an S class mission.

"AN S CLASS MISSON!" They squealed.

" _Almost_ an S class mission but either way it was well beyond your limits. It was job for either Natsu or Erza even if it wouldn't have been too difficult for them I'm still sorry my children." Gramps said somberly.

But Romeo and Wendy were happily laughing as they high fived each other much to Gramps and everyone surprise. Romeo's first job was basically the minimum level of what Natsu or Erza would be assigned and he completed it. He and Wendy were overjoyed happily dancing as everyone laughed.

"Does this mean I can go on more jobs?" Romeo asked rounding on his father.

"H-hey now wait a minute just cause.." But he was cut off as Natsu fixed his arm around his shoulder.

"Come on Macao he held his own against two mages and on a mission that was almost ranked S class." He said giving Macao that famous Natsu grin.

Macao smirked and gave a reluctant sigh "Alright but Wendy has to go with you." he said sternly.

"No problem." He said smirking at Wendy who blushed.

"You two could form your own team." Master said fondly watching the two.

"Yeah! Team Ragon!" Lucy said excitedly.

"Team Ragon?" Carla asked.

"A combination of Romeo's Rainbow Fire magic and Wendy's Sky Dragon magic." Lucy said smiling.

Romeo laughed but stretched out his hand "What do you say Wendy?" he asked.

Wendy fixed her brown eyes on him before gripping his hand. "You got it." She said smirking.

The whole guild roared in approval and that was the job that started it all.

Months later

After a couple of months Team Ragon picked up some steam and job request started coming in by the dozens for them. They had also been named Fairytail's cutest team much to Romeo disliking. But he could care less he was having too much fun every job was a blast and he and Wendy were working in perfect sync every time. Training with Wendy was also plenty of fun especially since he still had to perfect his roar which could still spiral out of control and burn down the whole guild. They began spending so much time together that they were named the new Natsu and Lucy. Not that Romeo minded there were so many jobs that they kept his mind pretty busy. Today they were trying to perfect the Purple Net Sky Drill because Romeo couldn't always hold the net together and Wendy would get thrown out sometimes.

"Ready Romeo?" Wendy asked standing beside him.

"You bet! Purple net!" he yelled ensnaring the practice dummy and lifting it into the air.

"Go Wendy!" he said smiling.

Wendy launched up and flew into the net through the small holes.

"Shattering light: Sky Drill!" Wendy exclaimed.

Wendy became encased in a hurricane of wind and Romeo grunted as he felt it batter against his net but it wasn't damaging him. The dummy on the other hand was being ripped to shreds as the stuff went flying out of the holes of the giant net. He could feel Wendy becoming a bit unstable so he fortified his net and gritted his teeth trying to keep everything steady.

"I got my footing!" Wendy yelled despite her voice being muffled.

"Alright great now let it rip!" Romeo yelled.

The hurricane got even stronger as Wendy was letting all her energy flow into her attack trying to make it faster and sustain it. Romeo grunted but he sensed Wendy was only a few more seconds from reaching max speed. Which was more than enough for any mage even Erza had a hard time escaping it and it dealt her some serious damage. But she was still fighting ready after that training session Wendy and Romeo weren't. That's when they agree that the Purple Net Sky Drill was a last resort tactic since it required so much energy. Just as Romeo could feel Wendy reaching max strength Natsu called out from behind him. Romeo's concentration broke and the net weakened the hurricane of wind unfurled and Wendy was flung out.

"Natsu!" Romeo yelled angrily as he ran over to Wendy.

Much to his relief Wendy was already up sitting up and smiling making his heart flutter a bit. He helped her up as Natsu came toward them.

"Sorry but Gramps wants a meeting some event Fairytail has to attend." Natsu said grumpily.

Romeo snickered Natsu hated any event because it meant he had to wear something fancy. Romeo didn't mind it too much as long as his dad didn't get come to buy the tux with him. That would trigger massive waterworks but as he finished his thought he lead Wendy toward the guild hall. She was still a bit dizzy and he was more than glad to do it remembering how many times she carried and healed him after an intense training session.

"You good now?" he asked propping her up as they reached the entrance.

"Yep thanks Romeo." She said standing up giving him a warm smile.

He smiled back and they walked in spotting Master standing up on the bar as everyone gathered in.

"ALRIGHT! Now tomorrow night is the princess of Fiore birthday you all remember the Grand Magic Grands not too long ago. That is where we are going and Fairytail has been invited but I would enjoy not having a repeat of the party after the Grand Magic Games thank you." he said fixing his eyes on Natsu's team.

"So get ready for tomorrow we leave in order to get there by nightfall." Gramps continued

As he stepped down the whole guild was thrown into an uproar mostly the girls Romeo understood that the palace wasn't a long journey. But for everyone to get ready for tomorrow morning that was too much.

"How am I going to find a dress?" Wendy muttered.

Romeo turned to her but Erza came barreling through pushing Romeo aside.

"Come on Wendy we need to find a dress." She said grabbing Wendy as she and the other girls went charging through the guild and out the door.

Romeo wanted to protest but he gave a hefty sigh as he dad picked him off the ground.

"Come on son we got to go get tuxes." Macao said grinning along with all the other guys in the guild.

Romeo sighed as they pulled him away he really wanted to keep training with Wendy.

WENDY P.O.V

Wendy sat on a small stool as the rest of girls tried on dresses in the round dressing room. She sat beside a pile of dresses but she really didn't want to try them on she much rather be training with Romeo.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked as she modeled a black dress that made her breasts look like were about to come popping out.

"Nothing." Wendy muttered.

"Then why aren't you trying any dresses all of them are really pretty." Levy cooed sitting beside her.

Wendy gave a soft groan but didn't answer still Erza sat on the other side.

"Come on we are all girls here." Erza said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Wendy sighed. "It's just that you guys are all really beautiful and you all look amazing in those dresses. But me when I try on a dress I don't look like anything special." She said looking at herself in the mirror.

"What brought this on you trying to impress someone?" Carla asked arching her eyebrow.

Wendy gulped her thoughts darting to Romeo.

"N-no!" she stuttered blushing and waving her hands.

The other girls smirked and circled her giving her some reassuring smiles.

"Don't worry we are going to make you look drop dead gorgeous." Lucy said giving her a warm smile.

KAI P.O.V

"Hey Arich come look at this!" Kai called out.

"What?" Arich asked.

"This announcement for the princess's birthday ball looks who's invited." Kai sneered.

"Fairytail that guild those brats belong to!" Arich exclaimed snatching the paper.

"Exactly you know the last time we went up against those brats it was just us. Why don't we invite the rest of our crew we all have a bone to pick with that guild." Kai snickered.

"Can we loot the place after?" Arich asked.

"After we beat the shit out of that guild and those two brats we can do whatever you want." Kai replied.

Romeo P.O.V

The morning after the Gramps announcement everyone pilled in carriages to get to the ball. Romeo looked around for Wendy but no one had seen her or the other girls apparently they were all hiding. They didn't want to be seen till the ball much to Romeo disliking but he crawled into the carriage none the less. It didn't take long to reach palace where the princess quickly greeted them even though she was still wrapped in a robe. She ushered the boys into their dressing rooms and left to help the girls. Romeo didn't take long to get ready and as he left the dressing room he saw the ball room quickly filling in with people. Soon lively music floated through the air which he tapped his feet to as he waited by the stair well. Apparently the princess asked the girls of Fairytail to enter with her and have the boys wait for them. After a while the music slowly died and the king appeared on the top of the stairwell.

"WELCOME TO MY DAUGHTER'S BIRTHDAY BALL! WITH OUT FUTHER ADO I PRESENT THE GIRLS OF FAIRYTAIL AND MY DAUGHTER PRINCESS OF FIORE!" he bellowed as he moved out of the way.

Lucy was the first to walk down and Natsu was so shocked he dropped his food she was wearing a red ball gown. It had a small v cut on the top and clung tightly to her curves but flowed a bit at the bottom. Her hair was in a half ponytail that hung in small curls at the end.

"W-wow you look great Lu." Natsu stuttered holding out his arm.

Lucy smiled and took his arm as the rest of the girls came down Gray could barely even speak when Juvia came down. She was adorned in a royal blue dress that had to circle cuts on either sides of her hips and reached her feet as it flowed out. She looked stunning same could go for the rest of the girls Cana, Mira, Erza and Levy all the girls looked simply dropped dead gorgeous. But finally Carla came down much to Happy's joy as he presented her with a flower. Romeo smiled at the two they were awfully cute but suddenly he felt Erza tap his shoulder. As he turned to face him she handed him a rose and whispered in his ear.

"She's coming down now." She whispered before walking away.

WENDY P.O.V

As Wendy peered around one of the pillars she saw Romeo standing by the stairs she felt her heart soften. As a blush creeped up to her cheeks she admired how he looked Romeo was charming in his tux like a small Prince. The way his dark spiky hair fell teasingly across his face with that warm smirk he was sporting. Wendy held a clenched fist to her chest why did her chest feel so warm? Why did she feel butterflies dancing in her stomach but her train of thought was broken when the princess tapped her shoulder.

"You're up." She said softly

Wendy gulped but moved from the pillar and started walking down.

ROMEO P.O.V

Romeo was dumbfounded as he stared at the single rose Erza had handed him. But as he looked up he understood he felt his knees go weak. He heart started jackhammering against his ribcage and his neck started dripping with sweat. Romeo's mind went completely blank as he saw Wendy standing on the top of the stair way smiling at him.

THAT A WRAP! Yep another cliffhanger find out what happens between Romeo and Wendy. How does she look in her new dress? Will Kai and Arich disrupt the party? Probably. Again thanks so much for waiting for this chapter even if it was just a day. I will post the third chapter tomorrow again at 9 quick reminder even though I posted this one early that won't always happen. But I will try my hardest not to be late thanks so much for putting an alert on my story and for following it. It means the world to me and I read all the reviews so thank you for that. If you want me to do a paring message me and I will be more than happy to do it. I think I will make five chapter I am not so sure the thinking process is still underway. So please tune in _**tomorrow at 9 pm**_ for the next chapter I promise it will be up just like this one. Thank you all again for your support your follows and favorites it means the world. Thanks again Pokémonlovefan out!


	3. A Grand Slam Ball

A Grand Slam Ball

Romeo felt his brain turn to clay as he watched Wendy walk down the stairs. She was wearing a one shoulder white dress that was strapped to her right shoulder. It had a small triangle cut above her left hip almost exposing the middle of her stomach. It was hugging her small form but flowed from her hips down touching the ground. Her hair was down with her curls hanging a bit above her waist and her bangs were pushed to the right. She smiled at Romeo who could barely utter a compliment as she took his arm. They stood in front of the stairwell as the king announced his daughter who walked out onto the stairwell. She was beautiful as well her hair pinned in an elegant bun adorned in a glittering crown. Along with a Victorian Style green and white dress the whole room was taken in by her but Romeo was still staring at Wendy. To him Wendy was more interesting than the princess. As the princess walked down the stairs everyone bowed and clapped for her.

"Thank you all for coming please enjoy." She said warmly and the music began.

Romeo and Wendy were mostly laughing around the buffet line while everyone else was dancing. Romeo was trying to convince Wendy to try some pigs in a blanket but she wasn't too fond of hot dogs. He dotted her nose with some ketchup as he tried feeding her one. She stopped for a minute and Romeo tensed his pulse quickening. But Wendy just wiped it off and licked the ketchup of her finger and smiled at Romeo who sighed in relief. They suddenly noticed the change in music from lively to a slower beat he saw Wendy tense as she looked down with a blush creeping into her cheeks.

"Come on you two!" Lucy said suddenly appearing from behind causing them to jump.

"Huh?!" Wendy exclaimed.

"It's alright short stuff." Gajeel said pushing them to the dance floor with Lucy.

Romeo felt his back get sweaty he couldn't dance for his life much less slow dance.

 _ **What if I stepped on her foot?**_

 _ **Or worse on her dress?**_

 _ **What if I fall?**_

 _ **What if I bump into someone and start a fight?**_

He kept thinking this as they got closer to the dance floor Gajeel pushed him forward letting him face Wendy. Romeo felt his face get hotter as he looked at Wendy she looked so beautiful as she stood there with her hands entwined in front. She was avoiding his gaze staring down at the ground blushing. Romeo twitched nervously and felt his throat clamped shut but he took a small breath before stretching out his hand.

"D-Do you want to dance?" he choked looking down since his face was all red now.

For a moment there was nothing and Romeo was already cringing inside but then he felt Wendy's small hand fit into his. He looked up as Wendy took his hand and gave him a small curtsy.

"Yes." She said smiling her cheeks still a light lush pink.

Romeo took a sigh of relief but he only grew tenser as he held Wendy's hand in his right hand and held her small waist in his left hand. He didn't know why having her this close made his heart almost jump out of his chest. He couldn't even focus on her he was staring down at his feet trying not to step on her.

"Relax." Wendy said giggling.

Romeo looked up she was smiling but he pouted a little easy for her to say at least she knew how to dance he thought.

"If you can pull off a Purple Net Sky Drill you can dance." Wendy said giving him a reassuring smile.

Romeo smirked and twirled Wendy around as a response making her giggle and soon dancing got easier soon he wasn't even nervous anymore. They spun around the room along with everyone else and Romeo could see from the corner of his eyes Gajeel sobbing happily along with Carla. Romeo smirked Wendy was like a daughter to them they must be having one of those parenting moments. But Romeo blushed when he saw Natsu and his dad smile slyly at him and give him a thumbs up. As the song got slower he let Wendy hook her arms around his neck and she allowed him to hold her waist.

"See it isn't that hard." Wendy snickered playful.

Romeo laughed but he saw Wendy eyes become alert and her ears prick up she wasn't the only one Natsu and Gajeel also seemed alarmed.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Gajeel yelled.

Wendy ripped away from his grip and threw him down to the ground as the ball room exploded. Dust and hunks of wall filled the air as people scrambled to get out of the room. Romeo's ears were ringing and he groaned as he got up but immediately his thoughts went to Wendy. He bolted up and Wendy was crouching over him arms cross in her Armor spell position.

"You ok?" Wendy asked as she cut off the spell.

"Dizzy but yeah. Thanks." He said staggering up.

"You got it." Wendy said as he stood by her side.

As they looked around most of the people were running out the door and the guards made a huddle around the princess and her father near the staircase. In front of Wendy and Romeo were the rest of Fairytail staring at the gaping hole in front of them that was still covered in a thick smog. As the smog cleared they saw a squadron of maybe eighty mages standing and in front was Kai and Arich grinning from ear to ear.

"KAI!" Romeo yelled feeling his temper rising.

"Hiya brat how you been?" Kai said taking a step forward.

"What do you want another beating?" Wendy growled letting her sharp teeth come out.

Kai gave a small snicker "I thought I would show you my guild." Kai answered pulling his collar back so you could see the emblem that was painted on the front crook of collarbone.

It was trident with a skull going through it Romeo didn't recognize the sign but he was sure they were a dark guild.

"Last time it was just us but now why don't we show the power of a real guild?" Kai snickered.

And that is where Kai made his first mistake.

" _A real guild?"_ Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Gajeel growled in unison.

Kai and Arich twitched but they didn't back down that was their second mistake.

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT A REAL GUILD IS! ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" Natsu bellowed leaping up.

"ROAR OF THE IRON DRAGON!" Gajeel screamed.

"HEAVEN'S WHEEL!" Erza roared

"ICE MAKE LANCE!" Gray screeched.

Mages bodies were thrown upward in a mighty explosion of ice, iron, fire and a good array of swords. Natsu was flinging mages bodies in every direction, Erza was chasing mages with a hatchet, Gray was smacking mages with his ice hammer, and Gajeel was punching mages left and right.

"CARD MAGIC!" Cana squealed.

Romeo ducked as a flurry of cards came swishing his way and as another mage came toward him with a sword. Romeo slide under and kicked him into the air.

"WENDY!" he yelled.

Wendy launched up "SKY DRAGON CLAW!" she yelled hitting the mage back down.

"Romeo I got one for you too!" Wendy bellowed back.

As another mage came leaping toward her she spun and kicked her toward Romeo.

"Alright! ROAR OF BLUE FIRE!" he roared as brilliant blue flames roasted the female mage.

"Wendy! Purple Roar of the Sky Dragon!" Romeo said to Wendy as she landed behind him.

Wendy nodded and Romeo turned and cupped his hand as Wendy bounced onto his hands. With a push he launched her up and shot out a string of purple fire that latched onto to Wendy. He began to spin her around as she launched her Roar of the Sky Dragon Attack. Several mages were hit by the rapid hurricane of air and others were thrown into the wall. As Wendy landed she and Romeo high fived before running off to fight the next mage. As the battle dragged on Fairytail had managed to push back Kai and the others.

"HEY! Romeo try out Purple Net Sky Drill." Natsu yelled as he punched another mage.

Romeo nodded and rushed to the front of the Fairytail line and faced the rest of the mages.

"Wendy! Purple Net Sky Drill." He exclaimed.

Purple shots of fire shot out and ensnared the rest of the mages who roared as they were being lifted up in giant purple net. Romeo saw Wendy leap overhead and launched into the net.

"Shattering light: SKY DRILL!" she yelled becoming incased in a hurricane of wind.

Several mages came flying out of the net while the others whirled around inside the net screaming in pain. Romeo heard a small feminine shriek but he ignored it he could feel his net weakening as Wendy approached max speed. He gritted his teeth and his net solidified till he heard Wendy's yell. Wind encased the entire net and the mages were madly whirling around inside as the wind had become razor sharp. Romeo cheered they had finally reached max speed soon the hurricane shattered and Wendy jumped out as the other mages fell to the ground. All of Fairytail roared in joy as they crowded around Romeo and Wendy who were too busying high fiving each other. Wendy threw her arms around him but quickly drew back her face scarlet red. Romeo smirked but they turned back to Kai who being supported by Arich while the rest of their guild backed up against the gaping hole.

"You won today but will be back." Kai huffed as he and the others ran out.

"And we will be waiting with the Purple Net Sky Drill." Romeo said smirking.

Everyone broke into laughter till the princess broke through the group with the biggest smile.

"Thank you!" she said gesturing to everyone but she gave Romeo a quick kiss on the cheek.

The whole room froze and all of Fairytail turned to Wendy expect Romeo who had a furious blush. He stuttered and gave Wendy a horrified glance as her entire face turned pale. Before he could even utter a word Wendy clutched her arm and fell down to one knee.

"Wendy what's wrong?" Romeo asked crouching down.

Wendy rested her head against his shoulder her face flushed with heat and she was already dripping in sweat. He touched her arm and sticking out of her shoulder blade was a thin needle. Romeo suddenly remember that scream he heard it must been Wendy when she got hit. As he pulled it out he saw the tip was covered in a foul smelling green liquid.

"Poison." He muttered.

Wendy's breath kept getting shallower and her eyes were closing as Romeo felt his heart constrict and beat faster.

"Wait Wendy is immune to poison." Carla said as she waddled over to Wendy.

Erza grabbed the needled and examined the sticky green liquid and her eyes widened in horror.

"I don't remember the name but Porlyusica mentioned it once. It's an extremely rare poison that only she ever found the cure for." Erza said worriedly.

"We have to get back to the guild!" Romeo exclaimed picking up Wendy in his arms.

"Can Wendy survive another day of travel?!" Lucy asked as Romeo started walking.

"SHE HAS TO!" Romeo snapped.

He instantly felt guilty for snapping at her when she was just worried but he didn't want to think about Wendy not surviving.

"I'm sorry Lucy. I'll get Wendy to the guild." Romeo said walking away.

"Wait! We'll come with you!" Mira exclaimed.

"No! We have start now so pack up get everyone into the carriage and meet me up the road. And someone contact Porlyusica have her wait at the guild." Romeo said adjusting Wendy so she was on his back.

Before anyone could protest he jumped out the gaping hole and landed on the pavement. He surged forward and started running faster than he's ever run before. Romeo felt Wendy's grip tighten on his shoulder like she was clutching to a lifeline.

"Just hang on Wendy." He whispered and he put on another burst of speed.

* * *

Author's Note

Hey guys so you probably guessed by now that all my chapters are going to end in cliffhangers. Sorry I myself hate cliffhangers but I also love them because it makes me so excited for the next book or chapter. Thank you all so much for following the story if you have it means the world to me. Also if you have an pairings you want me to do message me or put it in the reviews I read all of them. Side note I always realized that some of you might not know what Romeo's power do since you don't see him in many fights in the anime or manga. So to clarify he uses rainbow magic meaning every different color flame has a different power.

Purple fire has sticking properties

Blue fire has cooling properties

Yellow fire gives off a weird odor

Purple net uses the purple fire to make a net or rope.

Thank you all so much again the next chapter will be tomorrow at 9 earlier if possible.

P.S Sorry if this chapter was short but I really wanted to end it on this cliffhanger. But I promise the next chapter will be a big one because looks like the princess might have a some feelings for Romeo or perhaps its just nothing. Either way Wendy might not see it that way so tune tomorrow at 9 pm possibly earlier for the next chapter. And I believe the chapter after that will the last one. BYE POKEMONLOVEFAN OUT!


	4. The Almost Date

The Almost Date

WENDY'S P.O.V

All Wendy could remember was the princess kissing Romeo and then everything went dark. Romeo's face became submerged in a black murky fog as she faded in and out of reality.

 _ **What's happening?**_

 _ **What's wrong with me?**_

 _ **Am I dying?**_

All these thoughts swam in her head as she faded in and out the last thing she could remember was her being carried away. She opened her eyes a bit and she could Romeo carrying her on his back running he looked really scared.

"Romeo." She thought as she gripped his shoulder.

That's when she blacked out again she felt herself swimming through a black fog. Hanging between life and death suddenly light flashed and her eyes focused. As her eyesight adjusted she recognized the celling and the curtains that hung around her. She was in the Fairytail infirmary as she moved up her bed propping herself up she saw a familiar woman. It was Porlyusica looking over a bowl of herbs as she muttered to herself.

"Miss Porlyusica?" Wendy asked her voice still weak.

"Wendy!.." Porlyusica said whirling around before going back to her cold manner.

"How are you feeling?" she asked coldly but her eyes still filled with concern.

Wendy giggled. "A bit better." She replied warmly.

"You're lucky kid any more time with that poison and you would have been in worse shape. I could have healed you faster if that idiot hadn't insisted on watching and waiting for you to wake up." Porlyusica grumbled pointing to the chair beside Wendy's bed.

Romeo was slumped over in the chair his mouth hanging open with one hand on Wendy's bed.

"Romeo." Wendy whispered tears forming in her eyes as she blushed.

"No need for waterworks child. All you humans are so sentimental." Porlyusica grumbled again.

Wendy chuckled wiping the tears from her eyes. "H-How long has he been here?" she asked.

"He has been planted in that chair for two days." Porlyusica said nonchalantly.

"Two days! I was out for that long?!" Wendy choked.

"Of course first your fever only broke yesterday and the rest of the day you were regaining your energy. Anyway my job is done your alive just drink this tonic and you'll be fine. Good bye Wendy hopefully we meet on better circumstance." Porlyusica said curtly.

"Miss Porlyusica…thank you." Wendy said just before Porlyusica could walk out.

Porlyusica gave her a small smile and walked out as Wendy looked out the window it was night time. The moon was full and high in the sky shinning against the glittering stars. Wendy wondered how close it was to morning. But she turned back to Romeo who was still napping away she laughed a bit since his mouth was hanging open. She moved her legs over the side of the bed and lightly tapped Romeo who jolted awake and went crashing out of his chair.

"Romeo?!" Wendy exclaimed laughing.

But Romeo leaped up and went crashing into Wendy pulling her off the bed and hugging her tightly.

"You're an idiot! The minute you got hit you should have come out of the net!" Romeo exclaimed.

"Well I didn't know the needle was dipped in poison." Wendy said chuckling.

"You scared me." Romeo said softly hugging her tighter.

Wendy sighed contently before wrapping her arms around his neck.

A WEEK LATER

ROMEO P.O.V

It had been the most awkward week in all of his existence Romeo thought to himself. Ever since they awkwardly hugged in the infirmary they couldn't talk to each other without stuttering or blushing. They only time they talked without stuttering was during training sessions where they were too focused on perfecting their combo moves. As Romeo walked to the back of the guild building he felt his hand get sweaty. Today he would be teaching Wendy hand to hand combat since she wasn't very good at it. As he reached the grass field he saw Wendy dressed in some workout shorts a tank top and her blue hair pulled up in a tight ponytail. He could already feel a blush working its way into his cheeks as he looked at her.

"Oh hey Romeo." Wendy said shyly.

"Um ready?" he asked unable to say anything else.

Wendy nodded and gave a devilish smile as she ran forward lifting her leg up ready to strike Romeo's face. Romeo was startled but his reflexes kicked in and he caught her leg inches from his face. Wendy had enhanced her kick with her sky magic causing air to swirl around him but he gripped her leg and spun her around. As he let her go she curled up into a ball and landed crouched on the ground. She sprang forward aiming a powerful punch at his stomach and again he caught it at the last second.

"Damn she is fast." he thought.

He twisted her arm so her back faced him but she kicked off her feet ripping her arm from his grip. She summersaulted up into the air and as she landed behind him she swished her leg under his feet. Romeo gasped as his back hit the ground and rolled out of the way as her leg came slamming down where he used to be. He went into a handstand and titled his body slightly trying to kick Wendy. But Wendy back flipped as Romeo's leg went swooshing a mere inches from her nose. He surged forward and tackled her pinning her to the ground but before he could declare he won. Wendy growled as she tucked her legs up and kicked Romeo's stomach launching him up. Romeo straightened in the air and spun around as he tried kicking Wendy but she was able to block it. The fight dragged on till Wendy threw one more punch which Romeo blocked by crossing his arms. They took deep raged breaths as they stared at each other before awkwardly separating.

"Your punches aren't bad but you still fight like a princess." Romeo snickered but he instantly realized that he made a mistake.

He never addressed the whole princess kissing his cheek thing and he could see Wendy face turning pale again.

"Um yeah well I'll see you around I should go wash off." Wendy said turning away.

Romeo don't know what over took him but he launched forward and grabbed her arm before she could walk away.

"Wait umm Wendy. Ummm do you want to um hang out tonight?" Romeo stuttered.

Wendy turned red and she stared at his hand holding her arm which made Romeo nervously drop her arm and turn away.

"You mean like a date?" Wendy asked nervously.

"Um well yeah." Romeo said turning away again.

For a while it was just silence till he could hear Wendy giggle a bit.

"Sure I'll meet you at the canal in front of Lucy's house at eight." Wendy said smiling.

Romeo nodded numbly before she took off Romeo felt his knees grow weak and he sat on the grass.

" _What did I just do?_ " he asked out loud.

But even though he was shaking uncontrollably he was smiling from ear to ear. He had a date with Wendy Marvel he thought bolting up pumping his fist into the air. He didn't know much about dates but decided it was better not to ask or tell anyone about it. When he got home he tore apart his dresser in an attempt to pick a nice outfit. After turning his room into a war zone he finally picked out what he wanted to wear. He put on some dark blue jeans, black shoes to match and tight fitting black shirt. Romeo didn't know what to do with his hair so he left it as is and ran out of his home. Once he was at the canal he felt himself getting nervous again as it approached 8:05 he started panicking.

 _ **Did she forget?**_

 _ **Did she stand me up?**_

 _ **Did she see me and run off?**_

But his thoughts were interrupted when he felt a small tap on his shoulder he spun around to see Wendy standing behind him. Romeo felt his mind turn to clay again Wendy looked so beautiful that he couldn't even describe how gorgeous she looked right now. She was wearing a blue sun dress that flared out with small sliver sandals. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail with her bang falling lightly against her face.

"Sorry I'm late." She said nervously.

"N-No it fine honestly." Romeo replied still staring at her.

"So where are we going?" Wendy asked shyly.

"CRAP!" Romeo thought.

He hadn't planned anything but he didn't have to worry about that much longer because a familiar voice called out from behind. As Romeo turned around much to his horror it was the princess running toward him.

"Hi! Romeo and Wendy right?" the princess asked innocently.

"Um yeah." The both answered numbly.

"Why are you here?" Wendy asked a bit curtly.

"Simple I wanted to check up on you Wendy and I couldn't just let the Fairytail guild go unrewarded. After all you saved my palace." She said hooking her arm around Romeo's

Romeo wanted to stutter in protest but Wendy beat him too it.

"Oh I see well I let that guild know you're here." Wendy said coldly turning on her heels and making her way toward the guild hall.

"Wendy!" Romeo called out but Wendy disappeared into the crowd.

"Oh did I interrupt something?" The princess asked innocently.

"Yeah you did!" Romeo said angrily ripping his arm away.

"Oh were you two on a date?" the princess asked horrified.

"Well…I mean." Romeo stuttered.

"Well if it wasn't a date then why are you making such a fuss?" The princess asked slightly annoyed.

"BECAUSE I LIKE HER!" Romeo yelled.

Romeo froze he liked Wendy he just admitted it he liked Wendy he felt like an anvil had been taken off his chest. But that didn't change the fact that Wendy probably wanted nothing to do with him now.

"Well what are you waiting for go after her!" The princess exclaimed excitedly.

"Easy for you to say your highness but after your little stunt she probably doesn't want to see me." Romeo grumbled.

He could see the wheels clicking into place as the princess understood what was wrong she looked horrified.

"Oh my! I'm sorry I didn't know. But if I can tell you one thing that girl is crazy about you the way she looks at you. Have her come talk to me and I'll straighten it all out I promise." The princess said sincerely.

"Really?!" Romeo exclaimed.

The princess nodded and Romeo pulled her as he ran toward the guild hall.

"Please just wait Wendy." He thought as he ran.

As he approached the entrance he jumped into the hall and raced toward the bar and jumped over. He ran to the end and pulled Mira's arm so she faced him.

"Mira! Have you seen Wendy?" he pleaded.

"Um that's what we were going to ask you." Gajeel growled from behind Mira.

"What do you mean?" Romeo asked.

"Wendy came here not too long ago she seemed pretty upset. She said she wanted a job and before we could even stop her she saw a job on the board. Wendy said she would take it and she ran out here before we could even say anything." Mira said sadly.

"What job?!" Romeo asked desperately.

Gajeel thrusted the paper at him and as Romeo unfolded it his eyes widened as he slammed it onto the bar.

"THIS IS A WANTED POSTER!" he exclaimed.

The other's eyes widened apparently they didn't look at the job request but it was a wanted poster for Kai and Arich.

"Princess did you issue this job?!" Romeo asked.

"No the royal crest isn't on it." She said pointing to the blank header.

"Why what's up Romeo?" Lucy asked looking over the paper.

"Nobody signed the request the header is blank." Rome said his voice shaky.

Suddenly something in the corner of the poster caught his eyes it was small but it was the trident with the skull through it. It was the mark of a dark guild.

"THEIR EMBLEM! KAI'S EMBLEM!" he shouted.

"Why would his guild put out a request for him and Arich?" Erza asked.

"Look underlined it say special request for Team Ragon!" Gray said pointing to the writing.

"It isn't a job request it's a trap for me and Wendy! Wendy was too mad to see the emblem but this is a trap!" Romeo exclaimed.

He didn't wait for everyone else to get he leaped up onto the counter and grabbed Happy by his tail. He ran out of the hall and threw Happy up into the air before jumping up.

"Happy I know where they're going to attack Wendy. The place that started it all so take me there!" he yelled as Happy grabbed him.

"AYE SIR!" Happy said as his wings grew.

Happy surged forward with Romeo as Carla speed forward to reach him.

"I'm coming too!" she yelled.

"No Carla!" Romeo roared in response.

"She is my Wendy too!" Carla sobbed.

"Exactly that's why she needs you to get back up. Tell the others where we are going and have them follow you. Carla please!" Romeo pleaded.

Carla gave a sad nod and fell back.

"IF SHE DIES I'LL KILL YOU!" she screamed at Romeo.

"I would want you to." Romeo muttered.

They were now approaching the edge of the city.

"Wendy you better not die. Not when I have to tell you something." Romeo thought.

* * *

Author's note:

So here we are guys the last cliff hanger thank you all so much for following this story. I was so scared I wouldn't finish the story on time but I did thank god! Anyway the next and FINAL chapter will be posted **after** the Fourth of July. Sorry but yeah so the fifth I will post the story Thank you all so much again. Once again leave a review or a request for a pairing and I will do it. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH AGAIN SEE YOU TOMORROW ONE MORE TIME! POKEMONLOVEFAN OUT!


	5. Where It All Started

Where It All Started

Romeo wanted to tell Happy to go faster but he could hear Happy struggling Rome was franticly scanning the area. He saw the halfway point the place where this had all started and he saw a small figure huddled on the ground.

"Wendy." He thought.

"Happy drop me down and go meet up with Carla." Romeo commanded.

"Are you crazy what if you need back up?" Happy huffed.

"I made a promise to Carla! Drop me Happy!" Romeo yelled his voice crackling.

Happy scanned him for a minute before going into a steep dive dropping Romeo a few feet above the ground.

"Don't die!" Happy yelled as he flew back.

Romeo didn't respond he hit the ground and launched up running toward the small figure that was laying in the middle of the road. He slide on his knees beside Wendy he couldn't believe it was her. Her dress was in tatters there were cuts along her legs, bruises and she was barely breathing. Romeo turned her softly she groaned as she turned onto her back.

"Wendy? Wake up you idiot." He pleaded softly tears nearly forming in his eyes.

"Go back to your princess you moron." Wendy groaned chuckling.

Romeo nearly laughed in relief he would find out who did this to Wendy later he needed to get her out of here first. He picked up her arm and draped it over his shoulder leaning her entire weight against him. Suddenly Wendy jarred awake her eyes on full alert she tossed Romeo across the road. As Arich and Kai came plummeting from the sky just as Wendy jumped up but when she landed she yelped as she clutched her ankle. Kai launched off the ground as he landed and delivered a mighty fire punch to Wendy's stomach. Romeo sped forward hearing her horrible groan as the punch dug itself in her stomach. He roared in fury using his leg enhanced in blue fire to send a sweeping kick to Kai who was sent flying into Arich. Romeo ran up the road to Wendy who was on all fours one hand propping her up the other clutching her stomach.

"Wendy!" he exclaimed putting one of her arms on his shoulder.

Wendy in response coughed spewing blood onto the road as Romeo stared in horror as she stumbled up.

"Well ain't that cute back again at the place it all started. I'm feeling so sentimental." Arich snickered as he walked in front of them.

Romeo didn't know how they would get out of this one Wendy was in no condition to fight. Romeo had all his energy but he wouldn't last long against two mages but he reached the conclusion that he would have to.

He bowed his head before speaking. "Wendy go." He whispered.

Wendy looked up at him with shock her eyes shaking in fear.

"Romeo? What are you saying? A-Are you crazy?" she whispered back.

"I can hold them off run to the guild the others aren't too far. Just get yourself out of here." He said trying to take her arm off his shoulder.

But as he tired Wendy put one hand on his chest and looked up at him with a smile before shaking her head. Without a problem she got up and stood in front of him facing Kai and Arich.

"What are you going to do princess?" Kai sneered advancing forward.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Dragon Force." She whispered.

A shining fog of white enveloped Wendy as it climbed down her body small scales broke from her skin. Her teeth sharpened and patches of white dragon skin appeared on her shoulders and a couple of streaks went across her face. Her hair broke free from her ponytail till it was floating around in the glowing white fog. Romeo could only see her back but he figured her face must have been pretty terrifying because Kai and Arich took a couple of steps back.

"Wendy?! ARE YOU STUPID?" Romeo said getting up from behind her.

Romeo knew how dangerous the Dragon Force was when you were at full power but at less than that it could be fatal. Wendy didn't seem to mind and Romeo could see her smirking like she was enjoying his concern.

"Sometimes you have to give your all to protect what's important to you." she said turning to him.

Romeo felt his knees turn weak as she gave him one more tearful smile before stepping forward. Romeo could feel her magical energy falling she was essentially using her own life energy to sustain the dragon force. Before she could attack Romeo grabbed her hand taking it in his own turned her around and smacked her across the face.

"AND I'M LIKE NATSU WHO'S TRYING TO BE THE HERO!" he sobbed.

Wendy was simply baffled.

"If we fight we fight together we are Fairytail after all." He said softly turning back to Kai and Arich.

Wendy looked him her eyes brimming with tears but as she turned back the white fog crawled over to Romeo. He could feel the fog strengthening his powers but also it draining Wendy's life force.

"Ready?" he asked.

Wendy gripped his hand tight and nodded.

They leaped forward and in a flurry of punches and kicks they attacked Kai and Arich who seemed to have increased their speed. As Kai gripped Romeo he called out to Wendy who leaped off of Arich and gripped his arm. With a jump Romeo was ripped from Kai's grip and he and Wendy soared into the sky.

"UNISON RAID! ROAR OF THE BLUE DRAGON!" they roared pointing down to the two mages.

The two streaks of blue clashed together and formed a single blue hurricane of wind and fire that was roaring toward Kai and Arich. As it hit the ground it caused an ear splitting explosion but Kai and Arich leaped out of the smoke. They jumped out into the air zooming toward Wendy and Romeo.

"Shattering Light: SKY DRILL!" Wendy screamed.

"ROAR OF BLUE FIRE!" Romeo bellowed.

A torrent of air encircled them both and trapped the two mages inside as they roared in pain. Romeo roared out his blue flames that sent the torrent of air aflame but the two mages managed to escape. They shot out and sent a unison raid of thunder and fire down on Wendy and Romeo. Romeo and Wendy howled in pain as they crashed into the ground Romeo coughed up blood as his back hit the ground. Kai and Arich were diving down toward them and Romeo could feel Wendy's life energy still declining.

"Romeo I have one more idea." Wendy said reaching over to him.

As Wendy finished Romeo shook his head.

"Wendy you don't have enough energy and I haven't gotten it down pact yet!" Romeo exclaimed.

"Trust me ok." Wendy said gripping his hand.

Romeo had no choice the mages were still diving down so he and Wendy grounded their feet into the soil. They launched up and Wendy grabbed Kai as Romeo grabbed Arich just as they reached the same level Wendy gave Romeo the signal. Romeo let go of Arich and fell to the ground as Wendy started her Sky drill. Romeo waited till the torrent of air reached max speed and he dug deep inside himself. As he thought of Wendy he felt himself fill with energy and he focused all it to a point.

"ROAR OF RAINBOW FIRE!" he bellowed as a flurry of color expelled from his mouth and coated the torrent of air.

Romeo felt his energy being ripped out of his body and he fell back to the ground. Before he blacked out the Sky Drill broke apart and Wendy and the others fell down with him.

"Wendy." He groaned just as he hit the ground and blacked out.

Romeo groaned as he woke up bits of dirt clung to his face and his whole body felt like it had been smashed to pieces. Slowly he got up ripping himself from the ground he felt his stomach spasm as he sat up. He slowly turned and Wendy was laying a couple feet beside him face down in the ground. He crawled over and cradled her in his arm resting her head in the crook of his elbow.

"Wake up you idiot. I have to tell you something." Romeo whispered.

Wendy slowly stirred and her eyes relaxed as she stared up Romeo but she avoided his glance after a while. She nestled her head against his chest her bangs falling over her eyes as she stared at his chest.

"The princess will sure be glad you're alive." She muttered softly.

Romeo chuckled and lifted Wendy's chin up.

"I have to tell you something." He said softly looking straight into her eyes.

Romeo didn't say anything as Wendy stared at him he pulled her chin and kissed her. Romeo felt his all energy shoot up into his spine as he kissed Wendy. When he drew back Wendy's cheeks were a lush bright pink.

"And the princess?" she asked softly.

He kissed her softly again before answering.

"It's you and no one else. _You're my princess_." Romeo said.

In response Wendy pushed herself up to his lips and as they broke apart she entwined her hand into his.

"This is where it all started isn't it?" she asked staring around the road.

Romeo could remember him and Wendy sitting on the side of the road eating bread and laughing. He stared fondly at Wendy because here is where it started and now here is where it will all continue.

* * *

ITS LATE I KNOW IM SORRYYYYYYY! But the final chapter of Wendy and Romeo. Thank you to everyone who waited and alerted themselves to this story it means the world make sure to leave a review and tell me if you want another pairing POKEMONLOVEFAN OUT!


	6. SURPRISE

Epilogue

I sat there on the edge of the small lake that was behind the guild hall so much had changed. It's been 10 years now funny how that worked out. I let the cool water wrap around and drip from my legs as I swished them around my legs were so long now. I looked up with my eyes closed and let the sun wash over my face coming here made me think back to that day that wonderful day. Me and Romeo had been dating for over seven years I didn't know what to expect when he lead me out to this small lake. I certainly didn't expect him to get down on one knee that scared me trust me. I nearly fainted but instead I started crying out of joy of course. I will never forget the words he spoke that day because it was the anniversary of the day I returned from Tenroe Island.

"I know we are young so young to get married. But I already lost seven years without you and I can't imagine moving forward without being able to call you mine forever. So today I ask you to become mine forever because today is day you came back to me. Today was the day that my whole world returned to me. So Wendy Marvel will you marry me?" Romeo asked as he pulled out a little blue box my favorite color.

Inside was a small silver ring with a medium sized blue diamond that looked like rippling water as the sun slid over its glossy surface. I could feel the tears pour down my face as I nearly choked the life out of my dear Romeo. I can't remember a moment that gave me such joy the moment when that ring settled on my finger and I now belonged to Romeo just as he belonged to me. I looked down from the sun and smiled that had nearly been a three years ago. It would be our 10 year anniversary two months from now and our three year marriage anniversary next month. I opened my eyes and looked across the lake I smirked because in the water were two reasonds why I probably wouldn't be able to spend my anniversary with Romeo alone. Not that I minded of course that's because those two reasons where the twins. Our daughter Anila Lucy Scarlet Conbolt and our son Haydn Macao Dragneel Redfox Conbolt they had such big names but the others would kill us if we hadn't done so. The twins were happily splashing their father who was looking rather slow he didn't get much sleep last night Anila had a nightmare and kept him up all night looking for monsters. But I understood her pain all too well sometimes I would have nightmares of that day. The day we almost died at the hands of Kai and Arich what if I had pushed Romeo far beyond his limits? What if he had died? That nightmare would drive me to tears and I would wake up sobbing. But Romeo never got annoyed he would hold me tight and curl up around me because sometimes he would have the same the nightmare. It was so scary to think how badly we would be affected if the other one died but I tend not to dwell on that. Beside we have become an impressive duo and our children as well inherited our powers. I couldn't wait to take them on jobs with us when they were old enough of course. I woke up from my daze when Romeo waddled up to me and placed his head on my lap he groaned into my legs.

"Tired?" I asked giggling while stroking his hair.

"Why did Haydn have to tell her about monsters?" he groaned.

"They are almost three it's to be expected." I chuckled.

"They should still be fooling around barely talking but you had to let Carla babysit didn't you?" he said sighing.

"Well she did teach them plenty Anila can almost read a whole paragraph." I said letting my fingers crawl through his hair sending a shiver down his spine.

"I wanted to do that! Aren't I suppose to be the dad?" he replied turning his head pouting.

I leaned down and brought myself inches from his lips.

"Well maybe you will get another shot with this one." I cooed kissing him.

"WHAT?!" Romeo screamed bolting up and falling back into the lake.

I nearly died of laughter as he coughed up water turning to me with shock written all over his face.

"Y-you're p-pregnant? AGAIN?!" he said as the twins clung to his shoulders.

"Mhmmm." I hummed nodding my head.

Romeo's sweat dropped and he sunk till only his eyes were peering over the water.

"Daddy what does pregnant mean?" Haydn asked pulling himself closer.

Romeo groaned and his forehead turned scorching red.

"It means you're going to have another brother or sister." I responded saving Romeo from explaining.

"REALLY?! I hope it's a boy not a dumb girl." Haydn said proudly.

"GIRLS ARE NOT DUMB LITTLE BOY!" Anila said doing a near perfect imitation of Carla.

"ARE TOO!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE TOOOO!"

"ARE NOTTT!"

They shouted at each other over Romeo's forehead who groaned and sunk into the water. I laughed but suddenly Romeo leaped from the water taking me down to the ground with him. He laid at my side and held my waist pulling me close so I was nestled in his neck.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Mhmm you're going to be a dad again." I whispered moving myself closer to his lips.

"Awesome." He snickered as he brought his lips into mine.

I got lost in the kiss so much so I didn't realize that the kids were watching me basically devour their father's face.

"Um Mom what are you doing?" Anila asked.

"We are going to make you another sister." Romeo sneered pulling away.

I gave a small gasp and hit Romeo over the head and I bolted up sitting crossed legged my face bright red. As Romeo groaned into the dirt clutching his head.

"That's what I get for being romantic." He whimpered.

"THAT WASN'T ROMANTIC!" I barked back.

"What's romantic?" Anila asked.

"Probably some icky grown up stuff." Haydn replied.

My sweat dropped and I chuckled as the twins went back to playing I watched them till Romeo pulled himself over to me. He rested his hand on mine and let me nestle my head in the crook of his neck.

"We are going to have one big family aren't we?" I asked.

"Like I can keep my hands off you." he replied.

I smiled 10 years had gone by and so much had happened I couldn't wait for my next adventure as long as I had Romeo.

* * *

Hey guys! SURPRISE! Hehe! Anyway I felt since the story was mostly told in Romeo P.O.V that Wendy deserve a bit of the spotlight so here is a little epilogue to finish it off! No more surprises I'm sorry! But it certainly isn't the end of my writing! So PLEASE COMMENT WHATEVER PAIRING YOU WANT ME TO DO! I ALWAYS LOVE YOUR SUGGESTIONS SO PLEASE! OR message either way I love hearing from you guys. Thanks again for all your support and keeping with the story. Pokémonlovefan OUT!


	7. Chapter 7

First off I'm sorry I you guys were expecting another surprise chapter I can imagine how pissed you are BUTTTTTTTTT!

I have as requested by Foofung! I have made an new fanfiction about Wendy and Romeo entitled Wendy the Girl with Blue Hair! It is a story that spans the storyline from the Grand Magic Games to the Tartaros Arc so if you are interested check out that story! Reviews are always welcomed! Thank you again for all the support honestly! I'm sorry if this isn't the surprise chapter you wanted but I just wanted to let you guys know! so thank you again for all your reviews hope you enjoy this new Romeo and Wendy Fanfic! THANK YOU BYYYYEEE


End file.
